Tsunami an alternate reality
by AIRAZOR
Summary: An alternate story about how Sasami & Tsunami became one....This is my first Fic... Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Tsunami an alternate Reality Chapter 1

Tsunami - The alternate reality 

Tsunami - The alternate reality

The king of Jurai sat down in his throne with a huff."I am growing very tired of all these attempts by nearby solar systems to overtake Jurai!Quite frankly, it is really putting a pounding on our defense force." the king said in a gruff manner."Don't worry." Misaki said, the king's wife and 1st queen of Jurai."Tsunami is always out there with them, her being the strongest battleship we have." she said optimistically. "I know, but it seems like she is the only one coming back undamaged.Most of my fleet is undergoing repairs and Tsunami can't fight them all herself!" the king said.

The Jurai Empire had been under heavy attack ever since word got out to the neighboring worlds that it was rich in resources and the people there harnessed the "Jurai Power" that everybody seems to desire.Because of this, Misaki feared for her family.Her daughters, Ayeka and Sasami, the crowned princesses of Jurai, have had many attempts on their life by these invaders who thought they would gain an advantage on the Juraian government.Lately, the princesses have been very distraught over the restrictions placed on them for their own safety.Ayeka, 17, the elder of the two, is very outgoing and compassionate, especially around Tenchi who is currently courting Ayeka, but she is also very aware of her current position as 1st princess and expects to be treated as so.Sasami, 10, is very different from here older sister and it's not because of their age difference.She is a very caring, loving, polite, and extremely cute little girl who is well liked by the Juraian royal family and the Juraian government.She likes Tenchi as well but assumes that she is too young so she doesn't bother her sister about it.

As a result of the princess' previous adventures on Earth, they now have protectors that watch over them so this has been extremely convenient during the recent attacks.Sasami's protectors, Azaka, & Kamidake, had developed a very strong bond with Sasami and therefore would give their lives to protect her.Ayeka is followed around by a mechanical version of Azaka & Kamidake whom she despise because of the restrictions they place on her limiting where she can go and what she can do. (Especially while in the company of Tenchi)

The attacks plus the increasing danger to their daughters have put a lot of pressure on the Juraian King and Queen."I can't just let my beautiful planet Jurai be destroyed or overtaken!" the king said with much frustration in his voice."What about Tsunami?Maybe she can do something if she knows the situation is turning grim."Misaki said with a little optimism.

  


Tsunami is a Jurai Tree/Spaceship who has actively played a huge role in Jurai's culture and protection for a thousand years.Always working with the current Jurai king of that century to keep Jurai peaceful and happy.She has always represented the trees and kept the perfect harmonious relationship between the human and plant life that has confounded scientists to the point of insanity.Perhaps one of the most notable facts about Tsunami that is written in all the history books since the time Tsunami was born is the declaration that she made to the Jurai king of that time.It is so well known because it was the one and only time she has ever created a holographic image of herself in human form.It was the form of an extremely beautiful woman about 18 years of age, long, flowing, light blue hair, and blue eyes.She declared to the king that one day she would take on a human form and join the Jurai royal family, an action that would ensure peace and harmony on Jurai due to her extreme power and wisdom.But, in order for her to take on a human form, she must find a living Juraian that meets certain criteria and "merge" with that person, essentially taking over their body.The last thing she said before she faded away was that she would actively search for that person for as long as it takes until she finds them.When that time came, she would appear again to the king of that time. Many people were afraid when they heard the story because even though it would have been a very honorable thing, they didn't want Tsunami to "merge" with them and lose their body to her.That story has been passed along from king to king for a thousand years, but Tsunami has never found a suitable candidate.Many kings have offered their aid in assisting her in her search if she would reveal what the criteria was that she was looking for.They didn't understand that her power allows her to look into the soul of a thousand Juraians in a day.

In the current king's situation, with Jurai under attack from neighboring worlds, he wasn't going to count on a one thousand year old legend that may never come true at all.He had a planet to protect.Tsunami was certainly playing a large role in Jurai's defense for she was leading all of the attack fleets."Tsunami is our biggest asset we have, and we are eternally grateful to her as always, but we must not hope for her to find a candidate now." the king said.Misaki went from hopeful to deep in thought again. 

Late that night, while the princesses were asleep, a strange glow entered the castle.It made its way from one side to the other, moving in and out of the sleeping quarters of the royal family.Sasami, who was always full of energy, was awakened by the strange occurrence. She got out of bed, already dressed in an oversized t-shirt style nightgown, and tried to wake Ayeka."Ayeka, Ayeka!Please sister, wake up!There's a strange glow in the castle!"She said with wide, incredulous eyes."Sasami, go back to bed."Ayeka said a little irritated.Sasami crawled back into bed a little frightened, but was instantly relieved by the sight of Ryo-Ohki, her cabbit, waiting for her.She had no trouble going back to sleep.

The next morning, the king called an emergency meeting with Azaka and Kamidake.They were all in the throne room within the hour."We have an emergency situation.I want to hear any and all ideas regarding strategic defens........."He said, but was cut off by the blinding light that suddenly entered the room.When their eyes adjusted, amidst the light, they saw the form of an extremely beautiful woman with long, flowing light blue hair and blue eyes.The king was incredulous.Could this be?The king thought to himself."I am Tsunami," the visitor said in a very feminine, soothing voice.Misaki and the king were still in shock as well as Azaka and Kamidake, so she continued."I have appeared before you on this day because I have found a suitable candidate with whom I can merge with and become human."She said with confidence in her voice."You....you have?"The king said as relief and joy flowed through him at the same time as fear over who was chosen to lose their life to Tsunami."I have been very sad and frustrated for it has taken me over one thousand years of searching for the chosen one. And now I have succeeded." she said with pride.The king, now being overcome with dread over who was chosen, said "Who?Who is it?"Tsunami picked up on his fear and realized what information had been passed down for so long.

  


"I must first correct some mis-information.The chosen one will not lose their life, as it has been understood.When I merge with this person, I will become one with that person.Everything they are, their personality, memories, everything is merged with my power, knowledge, and wisdom.In essence, once the merge is complete, they will still be the exact same person you knew them to be.But they will now possess my power, knowledge, wisdom, and influence.They will be everything they are now plus more.You will not lose them as the legends have led you to believe."Tsunami said with love, and happiness flowing out from within her.The king and Misaki were extremely relieved.They knew that there was a possibility that the chosen one was someone in the Jurai Royal Family and they didn't want to think of who that might be."That is why my search criteria is so important.Giving my soul and my power to the wrong person could mean the destruction of Jurai if that person were to decide to use me for evil" She said with a slight anger in her voice."Among the many attributes I've been looking for, the most important ones were: They must be pure of heart.They must have unlimited love.They must have the desire to do only good and be very caring.They must desire peace and happiness among the entire planet no matter the cost.And most of all, they must meet all these requirements without any possibility that that would change."She stopped for a moment to let it sink in."And after searching endlessly for so long, I found a match so perfect, that I am relieved to the point of exhaustion."

After this, Tsunami paused as if to savor the moment.All the occupants of the room were surprised, relieved, and excited at the same time.The king decided to break the silence."Tsunami, please tell me whom the chosen one is so we may meet them.""Before I reveal their identity, I must convey a few more things.The chosen one is still a child."Everyone in the room was struck with surprise."I cannot merge with them until their 18th birthday.Nevertheless, my life essence will still be placed inside them in the meantime.Therefore I cannot convey the importance of keeping them safe from harm.For if they were to be killed, I would also die.And the fate of Jurai would be left up to you. Whomever you assign to be their guardians, they must devote their life to the chosen one.To protect, mentor, comfort, educate, and most of all, be a friend to them."

The king thought about this for a moment.He then pointed at his two most trusted men."Azaka, Kamidake, I am assigning you to be the guardians of the chosen one.The two warriors stood up, saluted the king and swore allegiance to their new assignment."We will perform our assigned duty above and beyond your expectations sire!"Kamidake said with pride.But something was eating at him that drew the attention of the King."Kamidake, what is it that bothers you?"The king asked.Azaka spoke up for his partner."My king, we will both severely miss our former assignment."He said respectively.The king smiled and spoke up."You have both completed your assignment with pride as Sasami's guardians and I thank you with all my heart.I'm sure that she will miss you as well for I will tell you something you didn't know as a reward for your efforts.Sasami has come to me on many occasions and said how much she loves you two.And that coming from such a sweet little girl is more powerful than anything."The king said with kindness in his voice that he rarely shows.Azaka and Kamidake both were overcome with happiness mixed with sadness over that secret revealed and the fact that they were no longer Sasami's guardians.

  


The king suddenly brought his attention back to Tsunami, realizing that he was temporarily lost in the moment and forgot Tsunami was there."I'm sorry, Tsunami.Please continue."The king said apologetic.Tsunami paused for a moment, looking at the two warriors, then smiled at them."I don't doubt for one second that they are as good as their word. Azaka, Kamidake, I think I can still put a smile on your faces.King of Jurai, Misaki of Jurai, Azaka, and Kamidake, I shall now reveal the chosen one to you.The chosen one is the second crowned princess of Jurai, Sasami!"Everyone in the room was shocked.The king didn't have words to express what he was feeling.Misaki broke down in tears, and the warriors broke out into smiles of joy that they couldn't hide if they tried. 

After everyone regained their composure, Tsunami continued on."King of Jurai, please remember what I said about the merge.She will still be the same Sasami you know her to be but she will also have my power, knowledge, and wisdom so please do not worry.Misaki, you will not lose your daughter.I promise you that.Azaka, Kamidake, I know it is not necessary to request again that you fulfill your assignment for I am convinced that you would be willing to do it under any circumstances."She paused for a moment because the warriors were so overcome with joy that they were having trouble speaking."Tsunami, we love Sasami with all our hearts and we swear we will protect her until your arrival again!"Kamidake added, "we won't even stop protecting her even after her 18th birthday!"Tsunami smiled, growing weak from the lengthy session. 

The hologram was taxing her strength and it was starting to show."By the way.Do you see clearly the human form that I have taken in this hologram?" She said.Misaki spoke up."Yes!You are extremely beautiful Tsunami.I do hope that my little Sasami will grow up to be as beautiful."She said with slight disappointment."You may all rest assured, for the image before you is EXACTLY, in every detail, what Sasami will look like on her 18th birthday."Everybody was again in shock."I must go soon so I will now finish what I need to say.You are her parents, so I will not tell you how to raise Sasami, but I will make a suggestion.Before telling her about what has transpired here today, allow her to get a little bit older.It will be a lot easier for her to understand, as she will be shocked and scared when she is told.In the meantime, change the legend so that everyone knows that when the chosen one is chosen, that they will not lose their body, but instead, inherit my powers, knowledge, and wisdom instead.Knowing that, she will be able to take it a lot easier. One last thing; I have also secretly searched for a suitable husband for her.Someone whose intentions are right, and whom will truly love her for all eternity.I managed only to find one person."She said, growing so weak that she started fading away.The king spoke up, "Who?Who is it?""Tenchi.........."She said as she faded away.Just then, someone radioed in informing the king that Tsunami's warship has docked and she is resting.Apparently, during that entire conversation, she was in space, fighting off a surprise attack fleet all by herself.

  


Misaki immediately called for her two daughters.Ayeka and Sasami obediently strolled into the throne room.Misaki was still teary eyed so Sasami immediately picked up on it."Mom, what's wrong?Why are you crying?Don't cry.Its ok!"She said as she ran to her mother and tried to comfort her.Ayeka, still standing by the door, only then noticed the unusual atmosphere in the room."Mother, Father, what's going on?" she said, mildly concerned. "Everything's fine." the king said in a rare fatherly voice to his daughters."Sasami, I am assigning Azaka and Kamidake to be your permanent guardians for life.Is that all right with you?"He said.She first smiled at the two warriors, and then turned back to her dad."Of course!I like them.I always feel safe when they are around!"She then ran over to the two warriors and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.They couldn't do anything but start smiling like a bunch of loons.That is all, girls.You may go back to your studies."Ok!" said Sasami.Ayeka was not so enthusiastic."Ayeka, how are things coming along with Tenchi?" the king asked.Ayeka replied, "Ok, I guess.He seems to always be preoccupied in the back of his mind.As if he is looking for something and can't find it."She shrugged. "Ayeka, please be a good girl and ask Tenchi to come see me for a moment tonight.I have something I want to talk to him about."He said in a disinterested way."Ok."Ayeka said slightly confused as she left the throne.The king stretched in his chair, thinking about how if Tenchi were to wait just 6 years, Sasami would be old enough to start courting...


	2. Tsunami an alternate Reality Chapter 2

Chapter II

Chapter II

Walking along one of Jurai's sandy beaches, Tenchi and Ayeka were strolling through the breezy night air after watching a breathtaking Juraian sunset.Meekly followed from a distance by the mechanical version of Azaka and Kamidake, they were now silent, listening to the calm ocean.But one of them had a lot on his mind.

**What am I doing? –– Is this right? –– Is this what love is about? –– Does love always end in disaster in one way or another?**Tenchi thought to himself as he walked along.Ayeka once again picked up on his troublesome state."Lord Tenchi, I have noticed your sadness and Depression for months now.Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"Ayeka said with a concerned look.As usual, Tenchi looked at her, smiled, and once again told her that he just had a lot on his mind.

That was an understatement.Five years had passed since Tsunami appeared before the king.Five years since Jurai started being attacked from neighboring worlds.Five years since the king made the suggestion that he wait a little bit longer before he and Ayeka made any long term decisions.Truth of the matter was, he needed the time anyway.

Now, that seems like a long time ago; A long time to be courting one Feisty princess.Ayeka is a very attractive, competent person, but it takes quite a while to truly get to know her.On a positive note, when you court a princess, you also get to know the Royal Family.The queen, Misaki, has practically adopted Tenchi as her son.He gets the same treatment of being squeezed to death as the girls do.The king, always has been and always will be hardheaded, quiet, and tends to keep to himself most of the time.That leaves Princess Sasami.Sasami... No matter what he does, he can't get her out of his head.She is 16 now, almost time for her "merge" with Tsunami.She has become every bit as beautiful as I had expected.She always has that innocent smile on her face that makes everyone seem to pause and attempt to take a mental picture.

Within the past year, she had started dating various Juraian nobles, with Azaka and Kamadake following close behind.The attacks on Jurai had gotten worse so her protectors were not going to take any chances.Sasami enjoyed the time she spent with them, but never really connected with any of them.In the mean time, Tenchi had become good "friends" with her over the past few years.While waiting for Ayeka to arrive home from political visits to neighboring planets, Tenchi and Sasami had spent many hours talking, laughing, and exchanging stories to pass the time.Sasami connected with Tenchi better than any other Suitor.But, alas, Tenchi was courting Ayeka.Sasami was probably too young anyway.

  


Ayeka and Tenchi have walked down this beach countless times, and it always makes him start thinking about his feelings.But recently, he has grown tired of these feelings and must make a decision soon. One turn of events that has made him feel this way is the way Sasami has acted around him during the past few months.She has taken every opportunity to see him, all the while smiling at him with that shy, innocent face that tends to make you week in the knees.Standing there in a Juraian robe, long, blue hair reaching to her waist, and big, round, expressive eyes looking at you.She has wanted nothing more than to spend time with him.

What he didn't know was, one of those occasions where they were waiting for Ayeka to return, Ayeka returned early and secretly watched them while they were waiting for her She saw how happy they were.All of the depression and deep thoughts that usually engulfed Tenchi were no more when he was with Sasami.Ayeka and Sasami have always loved each other.Sasami has always looked up to Ayeka in just about every aspect except those stuffy princess responsibilities.Ayeka has always been willing to defend Sasami as her little sister but has always been a little jealous of Sasami's beauty.Ayeka now realized what might have been on Tenchi's mind lately.Sasami has always been there.Tenchi will make his decision.There's no sense in confronting him.

The next time Tenchi came to wait for Ayeka, once again Sasami was there waiting with him.He decided to talk to her about his feelings."Sasami?" he said with a quiet voice.She looked at him intently. "Hmm?" she said sweetly.Tenchi continued."I – I have something I want to talk to you about." he said."Ok."She said with a smile."I – I have had a very good time with you these past few months; In fact, a really good time.Do you...I mean... Have you..." he stammered.Sasami looked up with a shy face." I've had a good time too, Tenchi."She said smiling at him with an increasingly blushed face.Tenchi blurted out, "I know we've known each other for a long time since I've been courting Ayeka and all but..."He said now blushing himself.Just then Sasami reached over and put her hand on his arm.Tenchi immediately felt a wave of emotion shoot through his body.He felt her incredibly soft hand on his arm and it only intensified the blush on his face.Sasami then looked down with sadness and said, "But – you are courting my sister, Ayeka.And I don't want to hurt her."Tenchi smiled."Don't worry, Sasami.I know your sister very well.In time, we will come to an understanding.For now, I just needed to know if you felt the same way."He said.Sasami blurted out "Yes, I do!I – I love you, Tenchi!!"She said.Tenchi then leaned over and did something he never imagined he would do.He lightly and tenderly kissed her.He then whispered "I love you too..."

Later that week, the king had attended an important peace conference with a neighboring world that had been in contention with Jurai.One of the conditions of the peace agreement was that the son of the leader of the neighboring world would be able to court Princess Sasami for one evening.The king didn't like the idea but meekly agreed as long as her guardians, Azaka and Kamadake would be allowed to accompany her as usual.Sasami discussed this with Tenchi and he said that he needed time to work things out with Ayeka anyway so just to go and try to have fun.

When the evening came, Sasami was nervous and uncomfortable but determined to endure in order to see Tenchi again after she got back.Later that evening, after Sasami and the dark, handsome man from the neighboring world had departed, Tenchi and Ayeka started conversing in the royal palace.Tenchi was trying to come up with the right words to express his feeling when all of the sudden, Azaka and Kamadake, who were supposed to be accompanying Sasami, stormed through the door, out of breath.Azaka yelled out "Sasami has been taken hostage!!"

  


Princess Sasami had been kidnapped.After the royal family overcame the initial shock of the news, Azaka and Kamadake gave their report.Apparently, the dark, handsome man that had come to Court Sasami was actually a member of the neighboring world's government.Shortly after taking off, the man had confined Sasami in a room, stated his demands to Azaka and Kamadake, and then transported them to the surface of Jurai.His demands were simple – if they wanted the precious Princess back alive, they must give up their most powerful ship and all of its secrets contained thereof.Tsunami.In the mean time, he would hold Sasami hostage until the demands were met.In addition, if they took too long deciding, he would commence medical experiments on the princess.Little did he know that the princess herself was the key to Tsunami's power. 

The king, Misaki, Ayeka, Tenchi and other members of the royal family were all listening to the story Azaka and Kamadake were relaying to them.They were full of shame because they had failed to protect the princess despite their promise to the king that they would.The king wouldn't have it."You two did what was necessary to prevent harm to my daughter.If you had tried to rescue her on board, he might have killed her.Please do not be shameful, for we must come up with a plan to rescue her."The king said with authority."And I'm going to need some suggestions!"He added.

All the while this is going on, Tenchi is sitting in the corner, next to Ayeka, trying his best to hide the sick feeling in his stomach.In fact, he was a mess.He looked like he had just lost his mother.This finally attracted the attention of Ayeka and the king."Tenchi!What in blue blazes is wrong??"The king barked.Tenchi looked up at the king, and then to Ayeka.Their eyes locked, and at that moment, Ayeka knew.Knew that Tenchi loved Sasami.But instead of becoming upset or jealous, she smiled and put her hand on his shoulder."Tenchi, my dear, I know you love Sasami and she loves you.Please take good care of my darling baby sister.Please protect her and comfort her in the hard days ahead."She said gently.Tenchi looked at her with a surprised expression on his face followed by relief and joy."Ayeka.You're not mad?You'll be ok?I didn't want to hurt you!"He said.She looked at him with a smile."I want you to be happy, Tenchi.I also love my baby sister and can't think of anybody better to marry her.Besides, I've been eyeing some of those handsome, single nobles just dying to court royal princesses!"She said in a half giggle.

Tenchi was revitalized.He stood up, addressing the now impatient king, and said "Sire, I love Sasami with all my heart.I respectfully request permission to lead the rescue operation."He said rather officially.The king slowly made out a sly grin and said "Granted.Rescue my daughter, and take care of her, Tenchi."Tenchi looked up at the king with pride."I will".

  


Ryo-Ohki insisted on helping with the operation and Tenchi decided that it would not be a bad idea.Our pursuant wouldn't be expecting a Cabbit to be sent out to rescue the princess.Plus, Ryo-Ohki knew which direction to head off to since she shares a mental connection with Sasami.When it was time to take off, Tenchi was dressed in his Juraian battle dress and a determined, love struck look on his face.He boarded Ryo-Ohki along with Azaka and Kamadake, promising once again to the king that he would return his daughter safely.Before no time, they were heading off into deep space.Ryo-Ohki was piloting so Tenchi had some time to prepare for the battle ahead.Azaka and Kamadake approached him to talk about Princess Sasami."Tenchi.We want to tell you something.We have been Sasami's protectors for a very long time.We have watched her grow up, and have become very close to her.We love her very much, and she is very important to Jurai; And not just because she is merging with Tsunami.We have always wondered how we were going to handle making sure that the man she marries is going to love and protect her, and we feel that that requirement has been met.We approve and support you all the way, Tenchi.We give you our oath that we will serve you and Princess Sasami for the rest of our lives."Azaka and Kamadake said, alternatively speaking each sentence."Which is why we must ask you to leave most of this battle up to us.We do not want you to get hurt, Lord Tenchi," they added.Tenchi grinned."Don't worry.I have some tricks up my sleeve"

When they located the ship, which was hovering at a stop a few light years away from Jurai, they approached slowly so as to not alert the dark ship's scanners.When they came within Ryo-Ohki's transporter range, they safely ported over to an unused corridor in the dark ship.Quietly, they sneaked down the corridor, and peaked into the lighted room at the end.Inside, Princess Sasami was tied to a table, surrounded by medical containers with many sharp utensils in them.She had a very scared look on her face, and when he spoke to her, she responded very drunkenly.Apparently, he had given her a drug similar to laughing gas in an attempt to get information out of her.Tenchi started swelling up in anger and rage.Kamadake put his hand on his shoulder but it wasn't much comfort.All three men felt the same way.The dark man was demanding information about Tsunami, Jurai's government, and the royal family.So far, she was doing well by not cooperating.Many times she started crying under the pressure, which wrenched Tenchi's heart.Then, the unthinkable happened.The dark man reached for one of the sharp, twisted, awful looking metal utensils and started describing to her what he was going to do.

**What do I do?? – What do I do??** Tenchi thought to himself feeling helpless.If he made a wrong move, the man might harm Sasami.Just as he was about to jump in, he had a mental vision.The next thing he knew, he was standing in a crystal like room, full of Jurai Trees.Standing in front of him, was an image of Sasami.She was incredibly beautiful.He stood there for a minute, looking at her when she started to speak."Tenchi.I am not Sasami.I am Tsunami."She said in a soft voice.Tenchi spoke."Tsunami?Is it really you?But how?"He stammered."I speak to you now because Sasami is in great danger.My life is contained within her.If she dies, I will die.And Jurai will fall.Do you understand?"She said.Tenchi replied, "I understand.I love her.I will save her!"He said nobly.Tsunami smiled and said, "I know you do, Tenchi.As do I.You will both rule Jurai and be very happy.I look forward to merging with Sasami in the near future.It will be a scary experience for her so I am glad that you will be there to support her.And once it is done, you will understand everything.Now go and save your true love!!I will help you."She said."But what should I do?He will kill her!!"Tenchi said with aggravation.Tsunami started to fade out."Enter the room, and put your hand on her forehead.If you can do this, I can put a barrier around her using the power of your Lighthawk wings."She said.

  


Next thing he knew, he was back in the hallway with Azaka and Kamadake.He told them to create a diversion and darted into the room.The dark man was taken by surprise.Azaka and Kamadake stormed in and surrounded the dark man.He immediately put the sharp tool up to Sasami's throat and warned them to step back.In an attempt to create a diversion, Azaka and Kamidake started acting like the 2 stooges and commenced slapping each other.The dark man was totally confused and could only stare at them in disbelief.This was all Tenchi needed to sneak up to the table with Sasami tied to it and place his hand on her forehead.Instantly, a barrier goes up over Sasami, knocking the metal tool out of the Dark man's hand and flinging it across the room.Azaka and Kamadake then blasted him with a burst of Jurai energy that knocked him out cold.Tenchi immediately undid Sasami's bonds, picked her up, and hugged her with tears running down his face.Sasami also broke down in sobs as she hugged Tenchi.He kissed her over and over repeating how much he loved her.All she could do was repeat his name.After they tied the dark man up, they transported back to Ryo-Ohki, and set a course for Jurai.During the trip back, Tenchi would not move from her bedside while she was recovering."Tenchi, I'm so glad you came!I love you so much!But, how did you get my father to let you come with Azaka and Kamadake?"She said.Tenchi smiled."Sasami.Everything is fine.Everybody knows of our love affair.Your father has approved of our marriage and Ayeka is just fine." he said very gently to her.She felt relieved."Tsunami even helped me save you.She came to me in a vision."Tenchi added.Sasami looked surprised, then smiled.Azaka and Kamadake added their caring words of encouragement.

Three Days later, the princess still in the nearest Juraian hospital recovering from her ordeal, Tenchi was ordered by the king to approach his throne."Tenchi.By order of the King of Jurai, I hear by accept you as a suitable noble to marry my Daughter, Princess Sasami.Love, and protect her with your life, Tenchi, for she loves you more than life itself.I know you feel the same."The king said."I promise, I will" Tenchi said proudly.A moment later, Sasami, dressed in a beautiful Juraian robe, slowly walked into the room.She had been allowed to get out of bed for a few minutes and had chosen to spend those minutes seeking out Tenchi.She embraced him, and whispered into his ear, "Lets go, Tenchi!"


	3. Tsunami an alternate Reality Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter III

Tenchi woke up.His knees were becoming very painful.He looked around to see what was causing the pain.He then realized it was caused from sleeping while kneeling next to a hospital bed.He looked up and saw Sasami.Lying there unconscious with a painful look on her face.He then remembered why she was there.He remembered returning to Jurai from the ordeal on the dark man's ship and taking Sasami to the hospital.The drug that the dark man had injected into her had affected her health in a horrible way.She became very sick and delirious. Tenchi, among others, had become very concerned.She has been here over a week.Going in and out of consciousness while enduring pain associated with a serious illness.Tenchi had been here at her bedside for most of that week.The nurses were successful in dragging him out occasionally to eat and get some sleep but not often.Now, after waking up from his restless nap, he looked at her.He slowly leaned over and caressed her cheek with his hand, sensing her life force getting stronger at a slow pace.He had fallen madly in love with Sasami, which made this all the worse for him.How was he to protect her if the entity trying to kill her is inside her body?He stared at her face, falling in love with her more and more as each second passed.He wasn't sure how long he watched her pretty face before he fell asleep again.

Sasami opened her eyes.At first everything was out of focus…like in a dream.She lay there for a moment until everything became clear.She saw the ceiling of a room.A hospital room on Jurai.She laid there, pondering over why she would be in a hospital room.She tried to remember…then, memories started slowly coming back.She remembered Tenchi, whom she had fallen in love with, she remembered the date she was asked to go on with the dark man…suddenly everything clicked and she remembered the sheer terror she experienced on that ship while strapped to that table.A lightning bolt of anxiety and fear shot through her heart and she started to panic!She looked around the room and saw one figure kneeling beside the bed with his head resting in his arms, asleep.Tenchi.Tenchi's here.She called to him as her anxiety grew and he woke up in surprise with a look of concern.His face was red and sweaty.When he comprehended the fact that she was conscious at last, he immediately jumped up and lightly hugged her while bursting into tears once again.Sasami only felt relief by having him in her arms.He rocked her in his arms murmuring words of comfort to her while caressing her head.She wanted nothing else but for him to hold her.By this time, the nurses and doctors had noticed her and came rushing into the room to take over.

A couple days later, Sasami was declared well enough to go home to the palace.Tenchi was with her every moment helping her through the emotional healing of her ordeal.He had finally managed to convince her that the only thing the dark man had done to her was inject the drug that made her sick.Sasami's greatest wish is to have a big family with Tenchi and was afraid that this incident might have prevented that wish. Soon after, she was diagnosed mentally and physically healed.That night Tenchi took her out to a Jurai festival to celebrate.Azaka and Kamadake were following at a discreet distance of course but Tenchi didn't mind that.They were both very comfortable around Azaka and Kamadake, Sasami's protective guardians.They spent most of the night at the festival and then went to a small, private beach nearby.They were walking along the beach, Sasami resting her head on Tenchi's shoulder, arms wrapped around each other, with Sasami's long, beautiful hair flowing through the wind.Just then, the largest of Jurai's moons came out from behind the clouds, providing moonlight that reflected off the waves.Tenchi was able to gaze at Sasami's face and ponder her beauty.She smiled, blushing.

Tenchi suddenly took her hand very gently, kissed the back of it very tenderly, and bent down on one knee.He pulled out a small box and opened it revealing the most beautiful ring on Jurai.Refusing to let her hand go, he placed the ring on her finger, and in the most respectable manner he could, he said, "Sasami, Princess of Jurai, I confess my love to you.Will you accept my hand in marriage?"Sasami was totally taken aback by what had happened, and suddenly, emotion mixed with intense happiness flowed through her body.She couldn't say anything.Instead, she embraced him, kissing him as hard as possible.Her legs were threatening to give out on her so she hung on to him for support.After a few moments, Tenchi let go, and while tenderly caressing her face, he said, "I guess that means yes."She said "Of course."

They found a soft place in the sand, and tenderly made love throughout the night.Effectively taking away Sasami's Virginity.After a while, they laid together under the moonlight, wrapped in each other's arms."I want to have a big family.I want to raise my family the way they should be raised rather than the way I have been raised, amongst the chaos this family tends to cause."Sasami said.Tenchi agreed."And I will be there for you always, my love…." He said.

The next day, Sasami was reminded of the fact that in one week, she would be merged with Tsunami.The night before was the last time she was allowed to leave the Jurai palace due to the increased security that was imposed on her and Tenchi.Apparently, last night while they were making love, Azaka and Kamadake were fighting off assassination attempts most of the night, determined to allow the two lovers to enjoy that evening they would never forget.But, per the guardians' recommendations, they would need to stay put until the "merge" was completed.For if Sasami were to be killed now, Tsunami would not be able to merge and Jurai would fall.Sasami was a wreck.All her insecurities regarding the merger returned and she was trembling all over most of the week. 

Tenchi was pretty much allowed to be with her the entire time, since he was now her Fiancée.He was always comforting her and somehow managed to calm her down.She had a lot of unanswered questions that he didn't know how to answer."What if after we merge I'm not the same person?What if I'm forced to like things she likes?What if for some reason…I stop loving you?"She said with a tear stricken face.Tenchi would only smile."Sasami, honey, that would never happen.Trust me.I will never let you go!"He said.Sasami had a talk with her father about it as well."Sasami, my beautiful daughter.Please do not fret.For I have spoken to Tsunami directly when she approached me so long ago.She specifically said that you would still be the same person you are now.You will just nevertheless have Tsunami's knowledge and power.She has promised that once the merger has completed that you will understand everything."He said to her gently.Sasami looked at him."I just hate this dad.I feel like I am losing my soul."She said.The look on her face made him concerned about his daughter even more."I trust her Sasami.I trust her enough to entrust my youngest daughter's life to her.And that takes a lot of trust.Always remember something Sasami.I will always be here for you for as long as I can, and Tenchi will take care of you forever.You will never be alone." He said.

The day came for the merge.Sasami had a room full of girls dressing her up for the occasion.Sasami had no choice but to enjoy this privilege, after all, she was a normal girl.Per Sasami's request, there would be very few people in the room when it would happen.She was afraid that if something bad happened, embarrassment would be added to it by being in front of hundreds of people.The king and Tenchi agreed, after all security would need to be very tight.The high counsel of Jurai disapproved of this for they wanted to be present for such an occasion in Jurai's history.But in the end they respected the princess's wishes.After all, she would soon be the most powerful person on Jurai.She was brought into a medium sized room with a big, comfortable couch.The king, Tenchi, Azaka, Kamadake, and her mother were present.Outside, there was a security force on guard that would impress most neighboring worlds.They didn't want anything to go wrong.

Within the designated hour that Tsunami had specified, Sasami was in place.Tenchi was by her side, holding her hand.Within a few minutes, Sasami's long, blue hair started to glow.Everyone watched with amazement.Just then, the entire palace was shaken with a terrible force.Azaka and Kamadake went to see what had happened.When they returned, they quietly informed the concerned king that the palace was under attack.The neighboring worlds had gotten word as to when the merge was to take place and decided to capitalize on that chance to commence an attack while Tsunami was not available to fight back with her ship.Soldiers were running everywhere fighting with black clad ninja's that had come to the surface.Battleships and scouts were taking off to fight off the enemy scouts.The enemy had one goal:destroy the palace, and destroy Tsunami!One would observe that this battle greatly resembles the historic battle when Ryoko attacked the palace under Kagato's control.Many soldiers were dying during the fight against the well-trained ninja's.Seconds seemed like hours to everyone in Sasami's room.They could hear what was going on outside and were afraid that Sasami would be killed.When the walls started to crack, the king made a last minute decision."Azaka!Kamadake!Very gently pick up the couch Sasami is sitting on and lets evacuate to the basement of the palace!"He whispered to them."Yes sire!" they said in unison. 

With Sasami still glowing and Tenchi attached to her hand like a barnacle, totally oblivious to what was going on, they made their way down to the rarely used "shelter" at the bottom of the palace, made just for an occasion like this.They barricaded the door to buy Sasami some more time.After a few minutes they heard a group of enemy soldiers trying to break in the shelter.Everything was in total chaos.And just when they thought it was too late, Sasami stopped glowing, stood up, and with a waive of her hand, all of the enemy ships, soldiers, and ninja's disappeared. They were later reported a few hundred light years away in uninhabited space crammed inside one ship that would take years to travel back home.

Shortly after the realization of the fact that the enemy no longer existed on Jurai, everyone turned their surprised attention on Sasami.There she stood, in a white Juraian robe, her blue hair flowing to the floor, more beautiful than they could ever imagine.She had a confident, kind look on her face and she still had a faint glow left from the merge.No one knew what to think.No one knew who she was.Not even Tenchi.Then, just when everybody was convinced that they now had a very different princess standing in front of them, she changed her expression to that familiar "Sasami" cuteness that everyone was familiar with."Hi, guys!I'm back."She said.Then she looked down at Tenchi who was looking intently at her.She then started blushing."This is Sasami all right."Tenchi said smiling with a slight blush of his own.

Sasami tried to explain everything the best she could."I don't feel like a different person.I'm quite confident that I am still me.It's so weird, though, because I answer to Tsunami like I've always had the name.And I know a whole lot more than I did before too." She said.She then turned to her father."King of Jurai, dad, I am Tsunami.I have successfully come to Jurai in human form.I thank you for your support.I swear to you and your kingdom that I will protect Jurai with the Jurai power that I possess while still providing the main link of communication with the Jurai trees." She then turns to Tenchi."And Tenchi, I still love you with all my heart if you will still accept me."She said, lowering her head.Tenchi immediately stood up and embraced her, about to cry."Of course, Sasami!" he managed to say.They held each other for a long time.Tenchi was totally convinced now that he had not lost his Sasami."We will walk the beach again soon!"He said with a small smirk.Sasami's face turned so red that it attracted the attention of Azaka and Kamadake and they just grinned. 

The king spoke up.Sasami…er…. how should I address you from now on?You are my daughter but you are also the most powerful being on Jurai.It seems strange to treat you like my little girl."Sasami thought for a moment and then smiled."I think the best way to decide that is to address me with the name associated with the being you wish to speak to.For instance, if you want to talk to me about Jurai issues, address me as Tsunami.Anything else, I'll always be the same old Sasami!"She said with a cock of her head and a wink."And I will always be your little girl, dad."She said."Which reminds me.I need to have a private conference with you to get you up to speed on the Jurai trees.And after that…if its ok with you, I want to spend some time with Tenchi."She said timidly on that last part.The king acknowledged her."You might also want to talk to your mother sometime because she has made some wedding arrangements for you."The king said with a grin.Once again Sasami blushed.She hugged Tenchi again, while feeling the engagement ring on her finger."I will!" she said.


End file.
